starhawkfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch History
This is the patch history for Starhawk. Patch History (By Most Recent) Patch 1.03.001 ::Released August 10, 2012 *Push to talk *Spawn screen now has a shortcut to make changing skills easier *Skill menu can be accessed when not in-game *Fixed the laggy pickups *New VOIP architecture that will fix drop outs *Ability to play custom music via the XMB *Prestige ranks *Limited host kick *Limited team switching *Major stability and connectivity fixes *Team balance fixes *More music variety in multiplayer games (it will also kick in more often) *Unlocked Customization parts now sort to the top of the list *Rift barrels show up on the Mini-Map *Added the option to make clan games ranked or not (clan vs. itself is automatically unranked) *Private games are now unranked *Hawks can now be dismounted in the air if you have a Vulture Pack equipped *Building icons are displayed while dropping in *Increased Spawn Pod maneuverability and damage *Two new maps on Cypress *New multiplayer homeworld, Waypoint *Capture the Flag scoring change Patch 1.02.004 ::Released June 15, 2012 *Fixed Starhawk clients to properly restart and process updates Game Balance Patch 1.02.003 ::Released June 14, 2012 *A scrubbing bug encountered in the 1.02.002 Patch has been fixed *M.A.W Rocket Launcher for Troops now more difficult to scrub/dodge *Swarm Lasers are now more difficult to dodge than in the retail release Game Balance Patch 1.02.002 ::Released June 12, 2012 *Hawk Homing Missile now harder to dodge *LR-3 Railgun no-longer damages the OX Tank *Bruiser Skill damage to buildings reduced *Home base spawn regions have been increase on ALL maps *Re-Enabled kick player feature for game hosts *Reduced Flak Cannon rate of fire *Significantly Reduced Flak Cannon damage vs Hawks *Increased Flak Cannon pick-up respawn delay *Increased Grenade pick-up respawn delay *Reduced Grenade pick-up ammo from 3 grenades to 1 grenade *FIXED team roster imbalance for Rifter team in Zones *Rift Barrels now only respawn once per round in Co-Op Stability Patch 1.02.001 ::Released June 1, 2012 *Fixed for the prominent Crashes & Locks *Added automated network disconnect error-reporting *Fixed missing sound FX for when missiles are dodged *Fixed XP display for players already at the first-tier level cap of 50 *Fixed Server-List so it can scroll properly and display the full-set of global games *Fixed texture paging bug that sometimes caused a blank Uplink *Fixed the Sweet-Tooth's awesome butcher's blade accessory *Fixed the bug causing only 4 players to be allowed into your Homeworld *Fixed bug that caused the Clan Leader board to scroll incorrectly *Fixed Server-List filter on full games to work properly Game Balance Patch 1.01.001 ::Main Article: Patch 1.01.001 ::Released May 31, 2012 *B&B Outpost cost reduced from 8 to 4 Rift *Field Mechanic Skill now auto-repairs Hawks far more slowly *Ox Tank HE (High-Energy) Shell direct-hit damage reduced by 33% *Ox Tank HE Shell blast damage reduced by 33% *Ox Tank HE Shell now has slower rate of fire *Ox Tank HE Shell accuracy has been reduced a small amount *Ox Tank vehicle construction cost increased from 2 to 4 Rift *Hawk Cluster Bomb blast damage reduced 40% per bomb *Hawk Cluster Bomb blast damage area reduced from 30' to 20' *Hawk Cluster Bomb blast damage fall-off increased *Hawk Shield damage absorption-capacity has been reduced by 50% *Hawk Cloak time has been reduced by 33% *Hawk Homing missile Max speed has been increased by 25% *Hawk Homing Missile target acquisition speed has been increased by 70% *Hawk Homing Missile thrust-delay reduced by 50% *Player Complaint System is enabled *SkillScore now factored-in for Matchmaking *Updated "Player-Danger" icons & logic for server-list *Auto Turret dismantle now twice as fast Patch 1.01.000 ::Released May 8, 2012 *Day one patch, most likely bug and stabilizing fixes Version 1.00.000 *Original version Category:Updates